Robins tears
by fears-and-expectations
Summary: On the brink of his parents death, Robin leaves town, visits old friends, and meets new enimies
1. Chapter 1

Robin, the boy wonder stood on the ledge of the ocean by the titans tower. He just stood there, looking into the fading sun,watching the waves crash against it gently. Another day, another ending. The only thing that could make this any better was if his parents could see this, in heaven. He sometimes wished he had fallen, instead of them, then he couldn't have any more pain in his broken heart. He knew he was evil, but yet good in the same way. He often looked at his team and it reminded him of his old life with Bruce, Babs, and Alfred. He missed them the most in Jump city.

He shuttered at the thought of them, then turned away as the sun settled into a beautiful orange. He walked inside only to see Starfire , his friend, sleeping on the couch. Her hair was a bit messy, but otherwise, she looked fine. Robin smiled gently and put a note under her arm. He had stayed up half the night trying to find the right words to say to her, pondering on what to tell her. She had often questioned him on who his father was, who his mother was, and the final question that startled him the most, who he was. He looked around his home, looking for old memories. The only thing that showed up was when he moved in here with the titans. Beastboy eating pizza ,Raven putting boxes away,Cy putting the security system together. And finally Robin, talking to star, teaching her slang words. He remembered the shock when she learned how to text people. She was so smiled gently and walked into his room, remembering what he wrote on the note:

_Dearest Starfire,_

_I wish i could say this in person, but i cant. I don't want you to be mad, or sad at me, but i will only tell you mother and father were named Mary and John. I cant give you a last name for reasons I also cant tell. The only reason I am here today is because of something that happened 8 years ago, tomorrow. Their death made me Star, it made this team. It made , I hope you can see why i cant give you all of my information right now, and I hope to see you when i get back. Star, when I get back, I will need to tell you more, a lot more. Tell the team I'm going to visit a friend. I will miss you Starfire._

_Love, Robin_

Thinking back on the note, he thought he mentioned too much about his personal life. Robin, the boy wonder, was a hero. Richard Grayson on the other hand, was just a kid running around in a wasnt special or cool, only a 16 year old kid, searching for himself. But he would never be found, ever.

Robin went into his room and sat down on his bed, The sheets felt hot against his cold body. He shuddered at the though of the day.

-8 days tomorrow, god has it really been that long?-

More tired than he realized, he fell asleep, only to be woken up by his own tears.

authors notes-

Well? was it good or not? I love you all but not the ones who flame


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks Alfred, I'll be landing shortly."Robin said into his phone. He had been on a plane for about an hour, but was comfortable in his wide first class seat. He had slept half the way,alert the other."I'll be at the drop-off point, Master Dick."Alfred said, hanging up his phone.

Robin sighed. He had not been called 'Master dick' or even Richard since he became a titan. That was the good side of it, having not to look back on your past like a child. But that he was in Gotham, his past was coming back to him, He tried to shake it off and turned his head continued to stare out the window at nothing.

Robins hoodie slid from his head as he looked around the plane. The hoodie was a bit small and his jeans didn't quite fit fully, but other that that, he looked like a normal 16 year old. He had his black hair down and not spiked the usual way he wears it.

When he arrived to the airport, He got his red bag filled with clothes that half fit him, and half Robin gear. They probably wouldnt be used, but he wanted to be there, he walked to the drop off point, seeing a sleek black limo in front, he laughed to himself.

"Master Dick, I have missed you my boy!" Alfred said,in the driversseat. Robin smiled happily and hopped in and for the next 45 minutes, they talked about whats been going on since Dick left, and Robin began.

~ i know its short but i had homework to do so i thought it would be easyier to do~


End file.
